


lie with me

by gay_hp_ships



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dildos, Edgeplay, F/F, Kings & Queens, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_hp_ships/pseuds/gay_hp_ships
Summary: Her husband the King has gone off to another kingdom for some diplomatic mission. It is in this time that she suddenly becomes close to her maid and companion. A little to close.Essentially medieval lesbian smut with a bit of magic thrown in. also husband is a jerk. Also not really in this world
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 13





	lie with me

"Do you miss him?" Charlotte said, her Queen lifting her head as the words broke her from her haze, her mouth slightly agape and her face blank as she processed the words. "Your husband I mean, do you miss him since he has gone to Alfedern for two months?".  
Adelaide looked down, blinking slightly, thinking about how it was rather nosey of her maid to be asking such a question. But then again, she thought, she was likely just trying to get to know her, after all, when she finally fell with child her maid would be one of the few people she could have as company in her confinement, though they had been married for six months and no sign of a child, and now that the king was gone for three months it would put it off even longer. "He has only been gone for two weeks, I haven't had time to miss him I suppose" she said as she took a sip of wine.  
Charlotte nodded, going back to her needle work, Adelaide following her lead, her attention turned back to the book she was reading, but the silence would not last for long, this time interrupted by Adelaide.  
"I don't miss him so much as I miss the presence he gave me" Adelaide said, looking up and into the fire. "When he's here he makes sure people acknowledge me for what I am, a Queen, but now that he is gone I just, I feel as though I am an afterthought, like earlier today when I passed my mother in law and curtseyed she payed almost no attention, but if the King was here he would have brought her up on it and made it clear that she had to curtsey to me".  
Charlotte nodded, smiling at her sympathetically. "If it makes you feel any better, the staff much prefer you over her, she is always rude t us and demanding more while you are much more graceful, the older staff who were here when she was the lady of the castle say they much prefer you as Queen to her".  
Adelaide smiled then said in a joking tone, "you should be more careful what you say, if I was anything like my mother in law I might have you thrown into the dungeon for treason" before sipping on her wine again, the glass almost empty.  
Charlotte however did not catch onto the fact that it was a joke and instantly began to retract. "I am so sorry your majesty if I cause you any offence, it was not at all my intention".  
"No, no, do not worry, I was only trying to have a joke, I do like it when we are honest with each other" Adelaide said, reaching out and grabbing the hand of the other girl in an attempt to soothe her.  
Charlotte sighed, shaking her head ever so slightly. "In that case I am sorry that I did not pick up that you were only trying to have a joke".  
"Can you do something for me?" Adelaide asked, to which Charlotte immediately nodded. "Stop apologizing" she said with a smirk.  
Charlotte smiled, even giggling a bit. "Of course, I am just on edge, ever since the duchess of Mitolah fired her ladies maid I have just been over cautious, I have only been in the position for a short while, I don't imagine it would take much for me to lose it" she said, as she put her needlework into the bag she kept it in. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you choose me to be your ladies maid, when there were so many other candidates and I didn't even apply".  
Adelaide wished she could be honest with the girl and tell her that it was her golden hair and hazelnut eyes and her pink lips that had caught her eye, making her want to know the girl. But that would raise to much suspicion. "Well, I suppose you were the only girl who was my age, and even though the other applicants had many years of experience I could hardly expect to become close friends with someone who was my grandmothers age, and I had heard the head maid talk very generously of you, you were apparently very dedicated to your work, and that one time when I walked into the servants quarters and I saw you and a few others playing cards, well I saw quite a fire in your eyes, and I though you would make an excellent ladies maid".  
charlotte smiled at her compliments, her cheeks even turning a shade of pink at her kindness. "Thank you, this position, and having you call me a friend, well, it means so much to me".  
Adelaide smiled back before quickly glancing over to the clock. "Oh my, it is getting quite late, do you mind to start undressing me?".  
"Of course not" Charlotte said, standing up and following her majesty to the dressing room that was off from the main bedroom.  
Adelaide first sat in the vanity and Charlotte began to undo her hair, which was done in a intricate bun, lined with flowers. She took out the flowers and placed them on the table next to her, before unpinning the hair, letting it fall down her back. For a few moments Charlotte went and retrieved an item that Adelaide's hair would be scooped into and kept for the night. When she came back she began the scooping process, her hands ever so slightly touching Adelaide's back, causing her to shiver.  
"Is everything alright ma'am?" Charlotte asked, stopping her movements for a moment to check on her mistress.  
Adelaide nodded, trying to quickly recover. "Yes of course, it's just the chill getting to me, and the neckline of this dress does not help matters".  
Charlotte went back to what she was doing, and after she was done scooping the hair into it she clipped it, making sure it was secure before asking her to stand in the middle of the room, Adelaide doing what she was asked.  
The first thing that came off was the actually dress, which was just thin cotton fabric, decorated with bows, fake flowers and lace. Then the petticoats, of which there were four. Once they came off Charlotte quickly moved them onto the dress prolly. She was left in just her shift and corset, which was the next thing to come off. Since it had been holding her rather ample tits up the sagged down slightly, Charlotte ever so quickly glancing to them. Finally the shift came off, leaving her bare.  
She had no hair around her pussy, as her husband made her cut it off weekly, as he found it rather disturbing when they slept together, making her feel even more naked.  
However being naked in front of Charlotte did not disturb her, it only made her think of what she wished they could do. The mere thought of it made her sopping wet and she could only hope that it was not obvious.  
"Do you mind if I take the measurements for your new corsets madam?" Charlotte asked. Even though she had only been fitted for corsets twice before she had worn a shift both times, but Adelaide was so court up in trying to hide her arousal she gave a short nod, hoping it would be over soon so she could wish for Charlotte to touch her.  
Charlotte grabbed the measuring tape of the prolly, and walked back to her mistress. "Can you lift up your arms madam?".  
Adelaide as she was asked, and shivered again as the cold measuring tape was wrapped around her waist, but this time her maid didn't make any checks on her. Next was from her shoulder down to where the corset would sit, and then around her boobs.  
Charlotte adjusted where the tape was sitting on her tits, her hands fleetingly touching them as she did, causing Adelaide to moan ever so quietly. She was worried that Charlotte had heard, but when she made no conversation of it she decided she must not have heard.  
Charlotte let the tape from, wrapping it into her hand before using the other hand to twist and pull Adelaide's nipples, making them a bright shade of pink as they had already been erect from either the cold of the offside room or her arousal at the fleeting touches of Charlotte.  
"What is the purpose of this?" Adelaide said, trying to hide her pleasure at the feelings that Charlotte was causing.  
Charlotte simply smiled at her. "It is all part of the process ma'am, just try to trust me".  
After a little while of this new and sudden attention on Adelaide's nipples, when she felt as though she could take it no longer and would either have to step away or begin making out with Charlotte she suddenly stopped. She pulled the measuring tape back up around her tits and measured them again, this time noting down the measurements in a little notebook.  
Charlotte suddenly moved to be behind Adelaide. "You can put your arms down now, and could you also move your feet apart and lean over a bit, you can grab onto the chair if you like" she said, referring to the seat she had sat one mere minutes ago behind her vanity as Charlotte had undone her hair.  
Adelaide wondered what any of her instructions had to do with measurements for corsets, but to wrapped up in her arousal she simply did as she was told and bent over, grabbing the seat in front of her for support.  
Charlotte quickly got down on her hands and knees, crawling in close to her mistress before kneeling where she had the perfect view of Adelaide pink cunt, shining from her arousal, her pussy lips slightly spread. "May I touch you, your majesty?".  
"Yes, yes please, touch me" Adelaide said, working up a slight sweat, her face framed by two strands of her that hade come out of the bag.  
Charlotte smiled, and ever so slowly reached her hand up and touched Adelaide pussy. Even though she had never done this with one other girl, she had plenty of experience doing it to herself at night, and quickly found her mistresses clit, gently brushing her fingers across it.  
Adelaide maid a noise that was a cross between a gasp and a moan, her legs moving further apart to accommodate to the touch, her hands gripping onto the chair so tightly her knuckles had begun to turn white.  
Charlotte chucked at the response and began to rub agonizingly slow circles, barely even touching her, stopping ever few second to drag her finger away from her clit and down to her slit, before dragging it back up again and returning to her circle work.  
Adelaide whimpered, feeling heat begin to pool up inside of her every time Charlotte touched her then disappearing from her when her finger left. She whined loudly when suddenly more pressure was applied, that feeling inside her growing though never quite getting to that release she craved due to the pace of her newfound lover. "Please Charlotte, quicker, I can't take it anymore".  
"If you insist your majesty" Charlotte said with a chuckle before reaching up replacing her finger with her mouth, attaching her mouth Adelaide's clit, sucking and slightly nipping at the bundle of nerves every once in a while causing her to let out a low moan.  
Adelaide's eyes began to roll back in her head as the pleasure became all consuming, not caring about anything else but the release that was just evading her, wanting nothing more than to feel the rush when she came.  
Charlotte smirked as she teased Adelaide's slit with her finger, slowly pushing it in till it was all the way in. She began to slowly pump it in and out of her, before adding another finger, curling them so they would hit her g-spot.  
She knew that they had done what she had hoped they would when Adelaide legs began to shake, a low moan escaping from her throat, her head tilting back and her mouth opened slightly.  
It only took a few more seconds of Charlotte's treatment and Adelaide came with a scream, her knees buckling and her back arching.  
She collapsed, to the ground, her legs finally giving out. She had never had an orgasm, falling into the purity lies that told her to never touch herself, and her husband was useless in bed, only bringing her minimal pleasure. For the first time she had an orgasm, and was it good.  
"How was that?" Charlotte said as she got down on the ground and lied with the girl she had just fucked.  
Adelaide was still panting from how powerful her orgasm was. "absolute heaven" she replied when she had finally gathered enough strength


End file.
